The concept of building privacy fences to delineate boundaries with neighbors and also provide a level of privacy for both parties has been known and understood for some time. The concept of building wood or plastic privacy fences that measure 6 to 10 feet tall in order to keep neighbors from looking into each other's yard is relatively understood. The challenges that exist in having a privacy fence installed on your property include that it's not as private as you might like, there are gaps in between fence boards that allows your neighbor to see into your property. A need therefor exists to have enhance level of privacy within an existing or newly installed residential privacy fence.